Security is a basic building block in current Data Center Networking Fabric. Endpoints (EPs) in the fabric are categorized into End Point Groups (EPGs) for ease of central management as well as to apply security policies. EPs in different EPGs can communicate with each other only if there is a valid permit policy in place. Policy Based Redirect (PBR) of traffic flows, however, presents its own challenged. Consistent symmetric enforcement of PBR policies can be difficult to guarantee. Accordingly, improvements are needed.